Everything You Want
by Candy
Summary: i cant really describe this one just read it! it's a Songfic


Ok another Songfic but this one doesn't really have a happy ending. It's still romantic though. Takes place during Ep. 2 when Anakin begins to change and Amidala wonders if she really loves him or not. 

I don't own any Star Wars characters but I'm using them! 

And I don't own any of the lyrics to "Everything You Want" they belong to Vertical Horizon, who's new CD is very good! :) 

Everything You Want 

Guitar Intro *Amidala staring at the last lights of day on her balcony* *Obi-Wan walking out of the hangar bay* *Anakin at a meeting with Palpatine* 

Somewhere they're speaking *Sabe pleading with Amidala to open the door of her room* 

It's already coming in *Amidala hears her but ignores her* 

Oh and it's rising at the back of your mind *Amidala remembers the horrible fights she's had with Anakin lately* 

You never could get it *Amidala wonders why she ever fell in love with Anakin* 

Unless you were fed it *Flashback: Anakin screaming mad things about Palpatine's visions while Amidala cowers in fear* 

And now you're here and you don't know why *Amidala still stands on her balcony looking over the edge* 

But under skinned knees and the skid marks *Flashback: Amidala tries to get the old Ani she knows back* 

Past the places where you used to learn *Flashback: Ani knocks her away and exits the room* 

You howl and listen *Amidala cries out his name and waits for his response* 

Listen and wait for *Amidala listens* 

Echoes of angels that won't return *Amidala cries and realizes he won't come back* 

Chorus: 

He's everything you want *Flashback: Anakin mouthing: "Are you an angel?" to Amidala as Padme* 

He's everything you need *Flashback: Amidala smiling at Anakin at the parade* 

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be *Flashback: Amidala in Anakin's arms wishing on a star* 

He says all the right things at exactly the right time *Flashback: Anakin mouthing "I love you Ami." to Amidala* 

But he means nothing to you *Flashback: Amidala glancing sideways at Obi-Wan while Anakin is talking to her* 

And you don't know why *Amidala sighs and continues staring at the setting sun* 

You're waiting for someone *Obi-Wan entering the palace* 

To put you together *Obi-Wan asks Sabe to give him a moment alone with the queen* 

You're waiting for someone to push you away *Sabe leaves and Obi-Wan uses the force to open Amidala's locked door* 

There's always another *Obi-Wan walks into the room and over to Amidala* 

Wound to discover *Obi-Wan places his hand on her shoulder* 

There's always something more you wish he'd say *Amidala spins around and throws herself into his arms* 

Chorus: 

He's everything you want *Amidala cries on Obi-Wan's shoulder* 

He's everything you need *Obi-Wan strokes her hair lovingly* 

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be *Amidala raises her head as tears stream down her cheeks* 

He says all the right things at exactly the right time *Obi-Wan mouths "Amidala... I"* 

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why *Amidala forgets about Ani and kisses Obi-Wan hard on the lips* 

But you'll just sit tight *Obi-Wan's eyes widen but he kisses her back* 

And watch it unwind *Amidala runs her hands up his chest* 

It's only what you're asking for *Obi-Wan spins Amidala into the wall still kissing her* 

And you'll be just fine *Amidala has a content face* 

With all of your time *Obi-Wan also looks happy* 

It's only what you're waiting for *They both realize this is what they wanted* 

Out of the island *Anakin walking into the garden after his meeting with Palpatine ended early* 

And into the highway *Anakin walks up the stairs to Amidala's room* 

Past the places where you might have turned *Anakin opens her door* 

You never did notice *Anakin's eyes widen as he sees Obi-Wan and his wife kissing passionately* 

But you still hideaway *Anakin backs out of the door and runs out of the palace* 

The anger of angels that won't return *Anakin's good melts away and he vows that he will kill Kenobi* 

Chorus 

He's everything you want *Amidala and Obi-Wan staring at Anakin's retreating figure* 

He's everything you need *Amidala gasping and collapsing against Obi-Wan* 

He's everything inside of you that you wish you could be *Obi-Wan sighing and trying to comfort her* 

He says all the right things at exactly the right time *Obi-Wan mouthing "It will be alright, Ami."* 

But he means nothing to you and you don't know why *Amidala is torn between Anakin and Obi-Wan* 

I am everything you want *Flashback: Anakin and Amidala as Padme talking at his house on Tatooine* 

I am everything you need *Flashback: Obi-Wan comforting Amidala in the garden* 

I am everything inside of you that you wish you could be *Flashback: Anakin holding Amidala in his arms before leaving on a mission* 

I say all the right things at exactly the right time *Flashback: Obi-Wan saying something about the queen's smile when she's sad* 

But I mean nothing to you *Amidala looking at Obi-Wan and he looks back at her* 

And I don't know why *They realize that they cannot love each other for the galaxy's sake* 

And I don't know why... *Anakin crying tears of rage alone* 

Why? *Amidala cries for herself and Obi-Wan* 

I don't know... *Obi-Wan closes his eyes and a tear escapes them* 

Guitar Outro *Obi-Wan holds Amidala comfortingly as the sun sets* 

THE END 

LIKE IT? LEAVE COMMENTS! 


End file.
